MISUNDERSTOOD
by alwaysrucas
Summary: ONE SHOT. What happens when Riley's friend all make a mistake with what's happening to Riley?


DISCLAIMER SOME OF THESE ARENT SIDE EFFECTS OF ANTIDEPRESSANTS

a.n

not proof read soooooooo

Riley Matthews strolled into school on this monday morning, she felt very nauseous and she knew why. She had made an educated decision to not tell anyone about her new antidepressant medication, she didn't think her depression was a big deal and  
she could handle it herself, she didn't want to put this on her friends and her boyfriend.

That was her dilemma though, no one knew so this behaviour was a being noticed by her friends. It all started when she had to run out of her fathers history class when she felt too nauseous, she didn't throw up she just didn't think she could deal with  
the discomfort in class. Of course her father understood and didn't care, but her friends cared and was very confused.

The next incident was when Riley wore her usual long sleeved top, it usually didn't matter that her top was a little low cut. She didn't have massive boobs they were pretty normal sized which meant her cleavage wasn't that large, not that it would matter  
anyway, no one tried to sexualise her because she didn't show her cleavage for sexual reasons. Today it mattered though, it was clear as day that Riley's boobs had grown, a lot.

'Uh Riles what's going on in the bust area.' Maya asked pointing to her larger boobs.

'Nothing, nothing.' She fretted covering her boobs awkwardly and ran into class before anyone could ask her anymore questions. Everyone a little confused followed her into class but a tug on Lucas' sleeve sent him flying back.

'So Lucas, Riley is not a virgin am I correct.' Maya prattled nonchalantly and Lucas froze.

'I'm not going to dignify that answer with a response.'

'So that's a yes.'

The next time the friends noticed something weird with Riley was at lunch. Riley sat down and the button of her pants undid, this was fairly normal thing but these pants were usually fairly oversized on Riley's petite frame.

Riley thinking that no one saw did up her jeans and continued her lunch as normal, Riley could just let people know what was happening, even just say she was having side effects of the pill or some other medication. But she was too dogmatic for her own  
good, she wanted to do this quietly.

'Ok I have to say something.' Zay calls out after 20 minutes of failed conversations.

'What.' Riley tries not to show she's feigning too much interest.

'Why are you getting fatter? I mean I know that sounds harsh but it just seems weird, you have the same diet what's going on.'

'I can't believe you just said that. I have to go.' Riley puts on her best angry voice and runs out of the cafeteria to the safe confides of her fathers office. Lucas ran after her and left the others swamped once again.

'Well she does have all the symptoms of a pregnant person.' Smackle blurted and everyone jaws dropped.

'Well that explains a lot.' Zay exclaimed.

'It does. I don't think Lucas knows though.' Maya murmured through her food.

'Well lets look at what we've noticed. Nausea, breasts growing, Stomach growing growing even only a little, mood swings and distance from us. All the symptoms of pregnancy.' He spilled and everyone sighed.

'Well Who's going to tell Lucas.'

The answer was Zay, Zay was going to tell Lucas. He caught him before their last class and pulled him into the janitors closet.

'Zay I have a girlfriend and I am straight not bisexual like you.' He joked and Zay kept his straight face.

'Yeah trust me I know.'

'What do you mean.' Lucas asked.

'Well we think Riley is pregnant.' Lucas' face turned ghost white and he was a bit hesitant.

'What?'

'Well she hasn't told us but why would she. She has pretty much every symptom except tiredness.' He argued and Lucas pushed past him and walked out of the janitors closet.

'Zay we'll talk later I have to get a good grade.'

'Yeah for the baby.'

English was as awkward as expected when most of the squad thought Riley was pregnant and Riley was trying to pretend they didn't notice her medication symptoms. That was until one defining moment where tiredness, yet another side effect of meds, overtook  
Riley and she started snoring in english. Riley had never fallen asleep in class before and the squad, Lucas included had now accepted it. She was pregnant. The bell dinged bringing everyone out of their thoughts everyone rushed out of class, Riley  
of course exceptionally fast.

Lucas took his time grabbing his things and walked to his car. He was gonna do a surprise visit to Riley's while everyone was at Topanga's ask her some questions and basically sus out the situation. Arriving at Riley's through the front door he found  
it weird that the place was deserted, it was normal for most houses to be deserted but not the Matthews household. Quietly rushing up the stairs Lucas hears faint almost crying sounds coming from Riley's room. He peeps around the corner and there,  
her head on her mother's lap, Riley Matthews is balling. Topanga noticed Lucas and ushered him to come over. Riley stiffened seeing her boyfriend in the door way. He walked over and sat next to Riley in the bay window.

'Talk to him.' Topanga mouthed before walking out of the room.

'So it's true.' Lucas blurted holding a shaky Riley in his arms.

'What is .' She questioned feigning innocence.

'That you're pregnant.' He remarked and Riley, shocked, burst into laughter.

'Pregnant?' She laughed and Lucas stared.

'Well yeah you have all the symptoms. Weight gain, breast growth, mood swings, tiredness, nausea.' He announced and Riley took her hand in his.

'Lucas, I am not pregnant. I would tell you.'

'OH ummm then what's going on.' He said a little more concerned now.

'I'm just on new antidepressants.' She simpered, He furrowed his brows but moments later pulled her head into his chest.

'Riley why didn't you tell me.'

'I don't know.' She whispered.

'Well we'll help you through this, first we tell everyone you aren't pregnant and to call off the baby shower,

a/n

I LOVE THIS


End file.
